Be Safe, Stay Safe for Me
by Althea Sage
Summary: A different way the rooftop scene could've gone. Movieverse. John explains himself to Sarah, and then gives her a letter before fleeing the police and Mogadorians.
1. Goodbye

A/N A different way the rooftop scene could've gone. Movieverse. I know this couldn't happen in the book or the movie but I like the idea so here we go…

Be Safe, Stay Safe for Me

He didn't pause. As soon as he got out of Sam's truck he was walking swiftly toward the lighted house. He could hear all the sounds of a party; the loud music, laughing, talking, these kids had no idea of the danger they were in.

John ran up the front steps and went quickly through the door, trying to avoid being noticed while still hearing the whispers behind his back, teenagers who had already heard one version or other of the events that had taken place earlier that evening. But John was on a mission, he had to find Sarah, and as fast as possible, he had to say goodbye.

He thought he may have pushed past Mark at the foot of the stairs but he couldn't worry about such insignificant problems anymore. He was on his own, no, he couldn't think about that, not yet, he had to keep a clear head, do what Henri would have been proud of, how else would he escape the Mogs, he had to stay alive, if only to keep the others safe, they were already tracking five, if he died it would only be hours before only four of the nine remained.

He was clearing the second landing now, skirting around the entwined couples, looking everywhere for Sarah, and then, he found her. She was sitting out on the roof just outside an open window. He breathed a sigh of relief, and took a moment to steady himself before climbing out the window as well.

She turned to him as he stood up, and their eyes locked, they were silent for a moment, not really knowing what to say to one another. But finally Sarah opened her mouth to speak, "who are you?" she asked in a tiny whisper. And then with a sigh, she said, almost to herself, "John Smith. How could I be so stupid." when he still said nothing she continued, "Is your father really a terrorist?"

At this he turned away from her, his arms crossed as he looked up at the sky "He's not my father. And he's not a terrorist. Henri was just trying to protect me. And now he's dead." at this his voice cracked, but he took a deep breath, "the people who killed him were after me and… and they're tracking me down."

He turned to her now and she could see the sadness in his face "I came to say goodbye." Sarah was scared, he could see that, but not of him, she walked slowly toward him and cupped his face in her hand "will I ever see you again?" she asked in a cracked whisper. He took her hand in his, giving her strength "I don't know, I hope so. But I have to go. I have to go… before they get here."

Then they heard the sirens. Sarah looked scared back at him, and he squeezed her hand gently before letting it go, and peeking around the corner to see what was going on. "It's the police, **they** won't be far behind…"

Then he turned back to her a sense of urgency in his eyes, "Sarah whatever happens you have to stay safe, you have to run, you have to hide, because if they find you, they **will** kill you." He was hurrying her back through the window now, "take this letter, I wrote it while I was coming over here, it may help explain a few things but don't open it till I'm gone okay?" she was just looking at him, fear in her eyes, and he prompted her again "Okay Sarah?" she broke from her reverie enough to nod as he pressed the envelope into her hand.

"One day" he said "one day I will come back for you, I promise, once this is all over, I'll find you." Then he stepped back onto the roof, and she could only stand and watch as cops burst into the room, could only watch as John gave them a little smile as he spread his arms, and fell backward off the roof in a graceful arc to land easily on his feet a moment later.

He took one more moment to look back at the house, back at Sarah, before he turned and putting on the speed, ran into the woods, running from danger, from Paradise, from companionship, and love. He took a deep breath and poured on more speed.

He had things to do.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I am not Pittacus Lore. Therefore I don't own the rights to the Lorien Legacies franchise. But how exactly does an alien get a copywrite?

Chapter Two; The Letter

_Dear Sarah,_

_I don't really know how to begin. There's so much I haven't told you, and for that I'm sorry, it's just that I have kept my life, my past, a secret for so long. Before Paradise it was just Henri and me, we didn't trust anyone, never staying anywhere long enough to make friends, to be noticed, no pictures, no friends, no real names. Jesus I should try to start at the beginning, but I don't know if you'll understand, I just hope that one day I'm given the chance to explain it to you in person. _

_I once had a home, I wasn't always running like a hunted animal, but that home was destroyed, and all my people were killed. Nine of us escaped, sent away with our protectors, to hide here, to wait, and grow, and become strong, as we waited for our land to heal, so that one day we could return, and rebuild our race._

_That was the plan, but we were followed, hounded by the same bastards who drove us from our homes, they wished to annihilate us completely, they could not even allow nine children to survive their massacre._

_ Sarah, you're a smart girl, and you've probably already realized that, I'm not like you, and from this letter you can probably guess I'm not from around here. We, nine, to only remaining Garde and nine Cêpan_ _are from the planet Lorien. I hope you believe me, but I doubt you will, who would? It's true, its also true that of the nine who came to Earth, only six survive today, and that number is in danger of going down. They're on to me, and if they find me, it won't just be me that ends up dead, it will be number five as well. Let me explain, there was a charm placed on us, to protect us, keep us safe, as long as we stay apart, the charm will hold. And until the day comes when the six of us reunite, we will only be able to be killed in order. One, Two, and Three have died already, located and destroyed by the Mogadorians. They seek to kill us, not only to finish the job they started sixteen years ago, but also to clear the way to decimate Earth as well. I had to go because they had found me, and I do not have the luxury of being number nine. I'm number four, and I can't believe I've just told you that, I've never spoken it aloud. I'm going to find the others, its time we fought back._

_ So I want you to be safe Sarah, to keep your head down, and not draw attention to yourself, please, no matter what you hear, no matter what you see, stay safe, and if the time comes, run. Keep yourself safe at all costs, and one day, we'll see each other again. I promise._

_Until that day,_

_Number Four_

_(John) _

Sarah sat on her bed, the letter held tightly in her grasp, even just hours later, it was wrinkled from being read and then folded, and read again. She still couldn't quite believe it. Although each time her mind wandered to John, or Number Four apparently. She would remember odd things about him that hadn't registered consciously, and slowly as the day moved on; it was beginning to make more sense. She didn't think she'd be able to really believe him until he came back and was able to tell her in person, but whether she thought he was an alien or not she would do as he had asked. She would stay safe, stay out of sight, unnoticed, she just hoped, prayed he would do the same.


End file.
